Attack of Team Aqua
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: Ash's Corphish and May's Squirtle are stolen by Team Aqua outside of Lilycove City. Together with some new help, they journey to stop Team Aqua. Along the way, Ash realizes he has feelings for someone, but before he can tell her,bad happens UPDATED!
1. Uneventful Meeting

**Okay, this is a fanficabout myAsh and May.It's been I while since I watched the show, but I know enough to hopefully do this right. I used the name and the pokemon team from my Sapphire version for my OC.Please R&R**

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The tiny electrice mouse pokemon did as it was told, and the next thing they saw was a blast of electricity explode out of Pikachu.

"Kadabra, dodge it!"

However, they phsy pokemon was to slow. A second after the attack, Kadabra was on the ground, out cold. It's trainer held up it's poke ball.

"Return Kadabra."

A red beam shot out and Kadabra disapeared. The trainer was not about to give up however, though he knew most people would. He had only one pokemon left, and Ash Ketchum of Pallet town had two, including Pikachu.

"I choose you Gyarados!"

A long dragon pokemon appeared in a flash of light. Ash and his three friends gasped. It was considered stupid to send a water pokemon after an electric pokemon.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam attack!"

A multicolored beam shot out of Gyarados's mouth and hit Pikachu head on. Pikachu went flying, and when the tiny mouse hit the ground, it did not move. Ash Ketchum had only one pokemon left.

"Grovyle, go!"

The grass pokemon, the eveloved form of Treeko appeared. In addition to electricity, one of water pokemon's greatest weaknesses was grass pokemon. However, the trainer facing Ash did not seamed worried.

"Grovyle, Solar Beam attack!"

Solar Beam, the strongest of all grass-type moves, could defeat even a Gyarados. However, the mysterious trainer just smiled.

"Gyarados, dodge it and the use Fire Blast!"

The Solar Beam attack missed Gyarados and a second later, a blast of hot fire shot out of Gyarados's mouth, hitting Grovyle dead in the chest. Gorvyle fell down, but then stood back up...only to fall back down.

"Grovyle, return!"

He knew what they were thinking; a water pokemon had just used a perfect fire-type attack, which was a very rare thing. He walked over and shook Ash's hand.

"That was a good match, you almost beat me. My name is Kenneth."

Kenneth turned from Ash to Pikachu. He knlet down beside Pikachu and pulled a Hyper Potion from his bag. He gave it to Pikachu, who instantly recovered from the battle with Gyarados.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I forget how strong my Gyarados is. I've had it ever since I caught it as a Magikarpoutside of Goldenrod City. It was the second pokemon I got, and the first I caught in the wild. So you could say we've been through a lot."

"Where are you from?"

"New Bark town in Johto. I live with my mom and my older sister."

"My name is Ash, and this is May, her brother Max, and Brock."

"Hi. Where are you guys headed?"

"We're on our way to Lilycove City."

"I'm on my to Fortree City."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I'll be seeing you around."

"Okay, bye."

As Kenneth and his Raichu walked off, Ash and the others started walking in the other direction. Not long after Kenneth had left, Brock looked at Ash.

"I think you may have a strong opponent in the Hoenn League Ash. That Gyarados of his was pretty strong."

"Yeah, as was his Raichu, Kadabra, and Blaziken." May said, agreeing with Brock.

"And his Swellow wasn't weak either."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But we'll beat him next time, won't we Pikachu."

"Pikachu."

THREE DAYS LATER

Ash, May, Brock, and Max were outside of Lilycove City, not far from the Safari Zone, camped out for the night. Brock was cooking supper, while Ash and May got the tents sat up and Max collected fire wood.

As usual, Brock's cooking was good, and as they ate, the sat around the campfire talking and laughing. However, little did they know, as they ate and talked, someone was in the woods, watching them, and he wanted pokemon. After they were all asleep, the mysterious man went into action...

**So, how did you like it? I'm sorry it was so short, but maybe next time it'll be longer. I know I said it was Ash and May, but you'll have to give me time to get there. Please R&R**


	2. The Journey to Mt Pyre

**Okay, here's my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. R&R**

The next morning, Ash woke up earlier than normal. He went outside to stretch, and as he picked up his poke balls, he noticed one was missing.

"Guys! My Corphish is missing!"

Slowly, May, Brock, and Max got up.

"What are you talking about Ash?"

"My Corphish is missing!"

Brock grabbed his things and checked his pokemon.

"All of mine are here. What about you May?"

May grabbed her poke balls and started to look at them. Then, she frowned.

"My Squirtle's missing too."

Ash said nothing, but stood their and thought. Finally, he looked at the others.

"Do you think maybe Team Aqua stole them? I mean, they have been pretty active around here lately."

As he said this, May let out a small laugh.

"That's the first sensible thing you've ever said Ash."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"Ash has a point."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go and get back our pokemon."

Ash turned and ran off, Pikachu and the others right behind him. When they reached Lilycove City, they noticed there were people dressed in Team Aqua clothes walking around. Ash run up to the closest one and grabbed him.

"What did you do with my Corphish?"

"Huh?"

"You people stole two of our pokemon, and we want them back, now!"

"Kid, you better leave me alone. I didn't steal your pokemon, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it back to you."

Ash let him go and stormed off. May and the others followed him. However, not long after that, Ash stopped. May went to ask him what the problem was, but her grabbed her mouth to keep her quite. A second later, they heard voices.

"Okay, we have the tools, now it's time for us to move out to Mt. Pyre."

"Aye Aye sir!"

After they were gone, Ash looked at Max.

"Where is Mt. Pyre?"

"Right outside of the city."

"Well, lets go."

TWO DAYS LATER

Ash and the others stood, looking at Mt. Pyre. The only thing seperating them was a small body of water. However, without their water pokemon, they could not get across to Mt. Pyre.

"We don't have any water pokemon, what do we do now?

"Maybe we can be of some assistence."

Ash turned to see Kenneth walking towards him. This time, however, he wasn't alone. A girl about fifteen years old with blonde hair was walking next to him with his Raichu on his shoulder.

"I guess you had pokemon stolen too, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"This is Bridget. Her Swampert was stolen too."

"My Corphish and May's Squirtle were kidnapped too."

"That's wierd."

"What?"

"All three pokemon that went missing are of the water type. Swampert, Corphish, and Squirtle."

"So, what are ya'll doing?"

"Going to Mt. Pyre."

"How, our water pokemon were kidnapped."

"Yeah, but I still have my Gyarados."

As he said this, he pulled a poke ball from his belt and threw it into the water.

"Go Gyarados!"

In a flash of white light, Gyarados splashed into the water. As soon as it popped up out of the water, Kenneth and Bridget jumped onto it's back. Kenneth looked at the others.

"Could you guys use a ride?"

It took around five minutes for Gyarados to get the group over to the base of Mt. Pyre. Once they were there, Kenneth returned Gyarados back to it's poke ball. He then pulled another ball from his belt and threw it.

"Swellow, I choose you!"

Swellow burst from it's poke ball and landed right in front of Kenneth.

"Swellow, I need you to fly up and search the mountain for any signs of Team Aqua. When you find something, come back and let me know."

Swellow nodded and soared off. Not even a minute later, Swellow was back, swaking happily.

"You found them? They're heading for the summit? Swellow, return!"

Once Swellow was back in it's poke ball, Kenneth took off inside Mt. Pyre. Bridget and Ash and the others follwed. They ran into the gravesight area inside Mt. Pyre and then went out a door off to the left and followed the trail up the mountain. True to what Swellow said, Team Aqua was now at the summit.

"Okay old coot, stand aside so we can take the Red Orb."

"But you can't take the Red Orb. If you do, then the results would be catastrophic."

"I don't care old geezer. Now, stand aside."

"No."

"I said stand aside old man."

"And I said no."

"Fine, then my Mightyena will have to move you for me. Do it Mightyena."

"Not so fast Archie. If you want to steal the Red Orb, you have to go through me."

"Yeah, and we want our pokemon back!"

"Oh look, it's a couple of kids that think they can defeat us."

"I don't think I can defeat you." Kenneth said, lloking indeifferent. When Ash and the others looked at him as though he had lost his mind, he smiled.

"I _know_ I can defeat you. After all, I've beat you and your croonies a billion times before, and I can do it again."

"As much as I want a battle with you child, I must take the Red Orb and leave."

After Archie said that, Mightyena chased the old man and Archie grabbed the Red Orb.

"Okay boys, lets go." A minute later, Archie and Team Aqua were gone. However, Kenneth was not detered.

After they were gone, Kenneth pulled a poke ball from his belt.

"Okay Swellow, go!"

When Swellow was out, Kenneth wasted no time.

"Swellow, fly up high above Team Aqua and follow them to their secret hideout. When you find it, come back at get us. We'll be At Lilycove City in the hotel." Can you do that?"

Swellow nodded and flew off. Meanwhile, Kenneth and the others walked back down and used Gyarados to get back to the mainland. A little while later, they were in Lilycove City at the hotel eating supper. It was about nine o' clock that night, and everyone was tired, May had been talking to Max about pokemon when she fell asleep unexpectadly, and her head fell onto Ash's shoulder. When the others saw this, they started laughing. Ash gently shook May awake.

"May, if you're tired, then you need to go up to bed."

"Huh, oh yeah, thanks Ash."

May got up and slowly walked up to her room and fell onto her bed. Meanwhile, Max was teasing Ash relentlessly.

"So Ash, when did you and my sister start going out?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She just fell asleep, after all, she is tired."

"Yeah, but Ash, girls don't fall asleep on just anyone's shoulders."

"What ever."

Ash just got up and walked to his room. However, somewhere deep down, he knew Max and the others were right...

**So, how did you like it. I tried to make this as long as I could. I'll update again really soon. R&R**


	3. Return of a Friend

**Okay, here's chapter 3. R&R**

Ash was still thinking about what the others had said about May when Kenneth came in.

"Swellow just returned. He says that Team Aqua is hiding out in Slateport City. We should leave first thing in the morning and get to Slateport."

"It'll take us forever to get there."

"I have my Swellow, and you have yours. We could have them use Fly and get us there in less than an hour."

"Okay, we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Sure thing. See you in the morning."

The next morning Ash and Kenneth flew to Slateport while Brock, May, Max, and Bridget stayed in Lilycove City, waiting for a ferry that would take them to Slateport City.

Meanwhile, it took just over an hour for Ash and Kenneth to reach Slateprot City. Once they were there, they split up to look for any sign of Team Aqua. Ash took the market area and the beach while Kenneth took the museum and the shipyards. Outside of the dock to the _S.S. Tidal_, Captain Stern was giving an interview. After it was over and the interviewers had left, Team Aqua showed up. Kenneth rushed in only to see Team Aqua stealing the submarine _Explorer 1._However, before he left, he had his Gyarados follow the submarine, giving it orders to meet them at the Lilycove Harbor.He thenleft and went to find Ash.

"Hey Ash. Team Aqua just stole a submarine. I sent Gyarados to follow them. We should just go back to Lilycove and wait for him to arrive."

"Okay, lets go."

They arrived at Lilycove City just after lunch. Brock and the others were eating lunch next door to the Lilycove Department Store. Ash went to eat with them while Kenneth went to watch for Gyarados. At about one o' clock, Gyarados had arrived and Kenneth had rushed back to tell the others what Gyarados had discovered.

"Team Aqua is hiding out just outside of Lilycove City in a small underground cave where they have probally built a base of operations."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Lets go get our pokemon back."

"Wait a minute Ash, we have a small problem. From what Gyarados saw, the strongest members of Team Aqua are going to be there. From my battles with Team Aqua, I have learned that they specialize in water pokemon, like Team Magma specialies in ground and fire pokemon. We really should have someone with us who knows as much as possible about water pokemon."

"But we don't know anyone like that."

"Hey Ash, what about Misty?"

"Huh? What about her?"

"Well, she was the Gym Leader of Cerulean City Gym, which means she does specialize in the use of water pokemon."

"Good idea Brock. But how do we get ahold of her?"

"Why don't you use your Swellow to send her a message. I have some paper and a pen in my bag. Just expalin to her the problem and ask her to help. I'll even send my Salamence I caught after our battle to fly guard for Swellow to make sure the message gets there."

"Okay, lets do that then."

Kenneth gave Ash what he needed to write his message and once it was finished, the tied a pouch to Swellow and put the letter in it.

"Salamence, go!"

Once the large dragon pokemon was out, Kenneth gave it the instructions to protect Swellow.

"You are going to fly with Ash's Swellow and together, the two of you are going to take a message to the Cerulean City Gym in Kanto. Salamence, you are to protect Swellow and the letter at all costs, do you understand?"

Salamence nodded. Kenneth stepped back and the group watched as the two pokemon took off.

"It should take them two days for a round trip flight to Cerulean City and back. But that's if they don't run into any trouble. It looks like we're going to be staying here for a couple of more days."

"Oh, but we're about to run out of money to pay for our rooms."

"Don't worry about that. I have more than enough, and you won't have to pay me back, so don't worry."

Later that night, they were eating supper again. May and Bridget had skipped supper to shopping at the Lilycove Department store, so it was just the four boys at the hotel. Max was still teasing Ash about the night before when May had fallen asleep on Ash's shoulders.

"Ash, why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"Because, I don't like her like that..."

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Raichu were sitting on the floor eating the pokemon food Brock had made them and talking at the same time.

"Pika?" (How long have you and Kenneth been together?)

"Raichu Rai." (Since he found me being attacked by a gang of Machamps a couple of years ago.)

"Ka Pi?" (What happened?)

"Raichu Rai Rai chu chu." (Well, I was at my old nest. My mom and sisters had left and I had been left behind because I was out playing and I got lost and they couldn't find me. Well, a couple of nights later, this group of Machamps start picking on me, wanting me to give them all of my food, which I didn't have any. Well, they started to attack me, but then Kenneth and his Torchic come along and then Torchic uses Fire Spin and Ember to scare the Machamp gang off, but I was really hurt, and there were no pokemon centers around, so he took care of me until I was better, and I decided to tag along with him until I find my family again.)

"Pika." (That was such a nice story.)

Just then, Ash raised his voice at Max and Kenneth.

"I do not like May, so stop saying I do! She's my friend, nothing more!"

Pikachu and Raichu looked at each other.

"Pika Pi." (He likes her.)

"Raichu." (I agree.)

"Pika Pi chu Pi?" (Why doesn't Ash just tell her how he feels and get it over with?)

"Rai chu chu Rai" (You know how male humans are. They never stop for directions, they never admit anything, even when it's looking them right in the face.)

Just then, Ash decided to turn the tables by attacking Kenneth.

"What about Bridget?"

"What about her?"

"Pika Pi Pikachu." (Ohhh boy, here we go.)

"Raichu." (This is going to be interesting.)

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other last night. You like her, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I do not like her Ash. And don't try to change the subject on me."

"Pika pi?" (Does he really like Bridget?)

"Raichu?" (Does Ash like May?)

"Pika." (Good point.)

"Raichu chu." (I would laugh if May and Bridget walked in while they were arguing about this.)

Pikachu looked over his shoulder and then back at Raichu.

"Pika pi pika pikachu." (I think you're about to get your wish.)

By now, Kenneth and Ash were all but yelling. Just then, Brock cut in.

"Unless you want the two girls to hear you, I would stop, because they're back."

Ash and Kenneth looked at the doors as the girls walked up to them. Kenneth looked at Ash.

"This isn't over yet Ash."

As the girls joined the conversation, Pikachu looked back at Raichu.

"Pika?" (Should we tell them what they were talking about?)

"Rai." (No. Let them figure it out on their on.)

"Pikachu." (This will be fun to watch.)

A couple of days later, Salamence and Swellow returned from Cerulean City, and they had a return meassage. Ash tore it open and once everyone was around him, he read it.

_Ash,_

_I was glad to hear from you. I would have joined you a long time ago, but I didn't know where you were. Seeing as to how I now know you're in Lilycove City, I'll join you. I would love to help you, and I know someone else who could help you too. Don't worry, he's also a water pokemon expert. I should arrive at Lilycove probally not long after this letter reaches you. See you then._

_Misty_

"Alright! Misty's on her way. I wander who she's bringing with her. I wonder how she's going to get here?"

"I rode the _S.S. Aqua_ from Vermillion City. It's the fastest ship in the world."

They turned as one to see a young red head with a ponytail on one side holding a Togepi.

"Misty, you're back!"

Yeah, I decided to come bail your butt out of trouble again, as usual."

"Very funny. Who is this?" Ash asked, pointing to the young man standing behind Misty.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, James Hardy. He's the son of Wallace, leader of the Sootopolis City Gym, and he speacializes in Ice and Water pokemon."

"Nice to meet you. This is May, her brother Max, and our new friends Kenneth and Bridget."

"Nice to meet you. So, what is your plan for fighting Team Aqua, or do you have one Ash?"

"Ummm..."

"That's what I thought."

"Sorry."

Misty sighed before the group got together to formulate a plan to rescue the captured pokemon and defeat Team Aqua, once, and for all.

**So, how was it? I don't know if Misty still has Togepi or not, and I know some of the facts may be off, but I did the best I could. Please review.**


	4. Is this the end for May?

**Okay, here is my next chapter, so enjoy. PLEASE R&R**

By the next morning, they had a plan that would get them into the cavern. So at noon they left the hotel and started the journey to the hideout. Kenneth used his Gyarados, Misty and James used their water pokemon and the small group swam over to the cavern. Once they were in, the pokemon returned to their poke balls and then they snuck into the cavern.

Not long into the cavern, they came upon a Team Aqua Grunt on guard duty. Kenneth pulled a poke ball from his belt and activated it. A second later, Kadabra popped out.

"Kadabra, use Psybeam to stun that Grunt down there."

"Kadabra." A multicolor beam shot out and hit the Aqua Grunt, causing him to fall to the ground, stunned.

"Kadabra, return."

Once Kadabra was back in it's poke ball, they passed the stunned Grunt and walked up a flight of stairs. The next room was practically empty except for a few small squares.

"Warp panels. I hear the Gym in Saffron City now has them. When you step on one, it's supposed to teleport you somewhere else inside the building. Since there's three, I would say two lead to a dead end and one leads to the correct path."

"But Kenneth, what are we going to do. If we take the wrong one it may make us too late."

"I don't know Bridget." He said nothing else as he looked around. Then, he got an idea.

"Okay, Ash, May, and Max take the far square. Misty, James, and Brock can take the middle one. And Bridget and I will take this one. Remeber, if you run into anyone, sneak around them. Do not get engaged in any battles until we get to Archie and his group."

"Okay, let's do it."

They split up into their three different groups and then, on Kenneth's signal, they teleported. When they landed, they took off, walking slowly and bent down to the ground trying their best to keep out of the sight of anyone.

An hour later, they regrouped with Ash and the others, all of whom had managed to stay out of sight.

"Okay, we should be getting there really soon. I mean, this cavern can't be much bigger, can it?"

Just then, they all ducked and a second after that, a Team Aqua Executive walked by and into the door off to their left. Nodding, they followed him. The room on the other side was huge, with a small 'pool' that looked like a submarine could use it to get out of the cavern and into the open ocean. However, at that instant, the two Executives that were talking saw them.

"Hey, what are you little kids doing here?"

Ash walked forward.

"You stole some of our pokemon and we want them back."

"Oh, so you're the trainers we nicked those three water pokemon from."

As he said this, a curtain to the side raised and Swampert, Corphish, and Squirtle were all in a cage, being forced to saty attached to some kind of machine to the side. Another curtain raised and another cage was revealed. However, this one had a whole family of Raichus.

"Rai!"

What are you doing with them you big bully?"

"Well, we are forcing the water pokemon to power our water machine so that when Archie awakenes the great Kyogre, the rain will be 10 times worse than the prohecies say. However, they do resist a little, so we forcethese Raichu to use Thundershock on them to get them to behave."

"Rai Rai chu chu!"

"Is that your family Raichu?"

Raichu nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Rai!" (Of course I'm sure you stupid human.)

"Okay, just making sure. That hurt my feelings."

"Rai." (Sorry. I'm just a little mad.)

"I would be too."

Ash looked at the Executive with disgust.

"You make me sick. We're going to win back our pokemon, so get ready."

"I shall enjoy this. John, get over here and help me take care of these pests."

Once the second Executive was there, the battle began.

"Mightyena, Carvana, go!"

"Go Golbat and Sharpedo!"

Kenneth and Ash looked at each other and nodded.

"Blaziken, Gyarados, go!"

"Donaphan, Pikachu, go!"

The lines were drawn and the combatants were ready to go.

"Can we defeat their pokemon in time?"

"Ash, that is not my plan."

"What?"

"Watch and learn. Blaziken, Fire Blast on Gyarados, Gyarados, Hydro Pump on Blaziken, now!"

The two pokemon looked at their trainer as though he was crazy but they obeyed. The two attacks went for the other pokemon...and collided midways. Smoke started to fill up the room and soon none of them could see. Ash heard a pop as if another pokemon had left its ball. Then...

"Ash, use Swellow to blow away the smoke so we can see."

"Swellow, blow this smoke away!"

Swellow popped out of its poke ball and started flapping its wings, and a minute later, the smoke was gone. Then Ash and the others saw what his plan had been. Kadabra was standing in front of Kenneth, who was holding both cages with all of the kidnapped pokemon.

"Good use of Physcic attack Kadabra."

"Kadabra." (I know. I'm too good.)

"Yeah, sure. Team Aqua, you have lost."

"Not yet. Golbat, Confuse Ray, now!"

"Don't even think about it. Raichu..."

"Pikachu..."

"THUNDER ATTACK!"

Pikachu and Raichu nodded and then electricity exploded out of their cheeks. Two seconds later, all four of Team Aqua's pokemon were out could, but not before Golbat managed to use a Bite attack on May, causing her to be unable to stand. Combined with Carvana's last minute Mean Look, May needed medical attention, and fast.

"Ha ha ha. While we were fighting you, our boss got away. Better luck next time kid."

"Raichu, use your Thunder Wave attack to paralyze them."

Raichu attacked again and this time the two Executives did nothing. Once they were out, Kenneth freed all of the pokemon.

"We have a problem, May isn't in the condition to walk, and we have to get her out of. So what do we do?"

"Relax Ash. I have a plan to save your girlfreind..."

"She's not my..."

"Kadabra, use teleport and get us out of here, now."

"Kadabra."

The next thing they knew they were back in Lilycove City next to the pokemon center. Next to it was a small hospital. They rushed May to it and the doctors admitted her into the Emergency room. A couple of hours later, he came back.

"Well, the Golbat that bit her must have had a lot of poison in it. I still don't know if she'll survive. Normally, they are not that rare, but this one was...well...it was deadly. And the Mean Look shut down half of her nervous system, so that didn't help."

"Can we see her?"

"I'm afraid not right now. I will let you know if anything else comes up."

He walked off and a minute later, Max walked off. Ash got up to stop him.

"Where are you going Max?"

"To call mom and dad. They will want to know about it."

As he went to do that, the others sat there and said nothing as May's life now hung in the balance of time. No one talked.

**How did you like it? Sorry it sucked. Better next time. Please Reiview.**


	5. Kyogre and Goodbyes

**Okay, here's chapter Five. Hope you enjoy. R&R **

Two weeks later, May was doing a lot better. They had released her from the hospital and now the gang had went back to the business of finding where Team Aqua was and what to do to stop them. Kenneth and Bridget had left two days ago to pick the trail up. They had told Ash and the others to meet up with them, that they would leave clues so they could follow them and catch up.

Once May was well enough to leave, they started their journey. Ash had been really shaken when May had gotten hurt, and he thought he would die of happiness when he found out she would be okay. Now, she was her old self and everything was back as if she had never been injured.

Meanwhile, Bridget and Raichu were running as fast as they could back to Lilycove City, hoping Kenneth would not catch them. Bridget was still having problems believing it had actually happened. She thought back to an hour ago, when they had confronted to highly placed Aqua executives.

_ Kenneth sent out Gyarados and Bridget sent out her Venusaur. The two Aqua Executives sent out a Mightyena and a Sharpedo. Gyarados launched a Hyper Beam at Mightyena, knocking the dark pokemon to the ground. Mightyena was recalled and Golbat took his place. As the battle raged, the two executives stopped attacking with pokemon and started attacking with words. _

_ "You're good boy, good enough to get a top spot in Team Aqua." _

_ "Yes, and you will get all of the money you could ever dream of." _

_ "Go to hell. We will not turn the planet into an ocean. We obey the law and we respect others and their pokemon." _

_ As they went on, Bridget realized they were slowly getting to Kenneth. Then, without warning, it happened. _

_ "Join Team Aqua now and you could become the most powerful pokemon trainer in the world. All the money, all of the fame, all of the power can be yours." _

_ "Power...Gyarados, Fire Blast on Venusaur, now!" _

_ The next thing she new, Venusaur was on the ground, unable to battle anymore. Bridget, out of fear, tears now forming in her eyes, turned and ran off, Raichu behind her, pausing only long enough to recall her Venusaur..._

That was the last time she had seen him. Now, her mission was to find Ash and the others and warn them of what had happened before they walked into a trap.

Three hours later, right after lunch, she ran into May, literally.

"Ouch, sorry...oh, hey May. Glad to see you're better. Where are Ash and the others?"

"They're getting lunch ready; I'm going to get some water by the stream while they collect fire wood to cook. Where's Kenneth?"

"I have to talk to all of you. Kenneth...you have no idea..."

"Okay, they're this way, come on."

So let me get this straight. Kenneth was swayed by Team Aqua and during the battle with them, he turned on you and attacked your Venusaur and then you run away? Why is his Raichu with you?"

"Raichu isn't stupid. He knew what was happening. He got out while he could."

"So, what do we do now?" Max asked.

"If they keep to their original plan, they will try to steal more water pokemon."

"We can't let that happen." Ash said, standing up with Pikachu on his shoulder. "We have to stop them before they succeed. Where did you two encounter Team Aqua?"

"Not that far down the trail. I could show you. I have a question though. What do we do if we have to face Kenneth in a pokemon battle? I don't think I could beat him with any of my pokemon."

"We'll have to face him anyway. Maybe we can talk him out of it."

"What are we waiting for, lets go."

For rest of the day, Ash, Misty, James, Brock, Max, and May followed Bridget until that night, when they discovered the hideout of Team Aqua. They found Kenneth and one of the executives.

"It's time to move out. Now that we know where the ancient pokemon Kyogre lives, we can finally achieve our goals."

"I agree. Once Kyogre is awaken, the world will be made into what it should truly be. Okay, let's move out."

"What do we do now? They're moving out."

"Ash, you are so stupid. We're going to follow them of course. This is our chance to defeat Team Aqua once and for all."

"I knew that Misty."

Fearing another fight between the two, like it was when they first met, Brock intervened.

"Look, they're leaving. If we hurry, we can follow them to their next destination."

"Okay, lets go."

They followed Team Aqua to a cave underwater south of Mossdeep City. Slowly and quietly, Raichu and Pikachu used their Thunder Wave attacks to stun anyone they came across, trying to avoid as many battles as they possibly could. Eventually, they came across the two executives Bridget had fought the day Kenneth had went bad.

"You again? I thought you had learned your lesson the last time we met? No? Okay then, this time we'll teach you a lesson you will never forget. Golbat, Sharpedo, go!"

"Mightyena, Carvana, go!"

Ash and Misty stepped forward; Misty brought two poke balls to her hands while Ash brought only one out.

"Grovyle, Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Starmie, Corsola. go!"

The battle was an even confrontation, with four pokemon on each side.

"Starmie, Corsola, use Bubblebeam attack to blind Sharpedo and Carvana."

The two water pokemon obliged and a blast of bubbles shot forward, hitting the two opponents and making it so they could not see anything.

"Pikachu, hit them with Thunder!"

"Pi...ka...chuuuu!"

The burst of electricity burst forth and a second later, Carvana and Sharpedo were unable to battle, leaving Mightyena and Golbat against Starmie, Corsola, Pikachu, and Grovyle.

"Okay Pikachu, Thunder, Grovyle, Solar Bea..."

"Rai!"

Everyone turned to see Raichu standing there, sparks flying from his yellow cheeks, a look of revenge on his face. Bridget looked at the little mouse pokemon.

"What is it Raichu?"

"Raichu Rai i Rai Raichu chu." (They turned Kenneth against us and himself.)

"What's your point Raichu?"

"Raichu Raichu Rai i Raichu chu chu." (If anyone is going to defeat these losers, it should be me. I want to finish this battle.)

"Raichu wants to finish this battle to avenge what they did to Kenneth."

"Are you sure Raichu?" Ash asked, looking at Raichu in amazement.

"Rai" (I am sure Ash)

"Okay Raichu, get out there and give them a Thunderbolt they'll never forget. If you can, get the executives too."

Raichu rushed forward passed the four other Pokemon and without stopping let loose a massive wave of electricity, which in turned slammed into the reaming Team Aqua pokemon as well as the two executives. When the air cleared, it was clear the battle was over. Ash and Misty retrieved their pokemon and then proceeded to a small entrance hole in the far wall.

The room they were in was large with a small pool in the center. In the pool was a blue, sleeping pokemon. Ash took out his Pokedex.

_Kyogre, the _ _Sea_ _Basin__ Pokemon: Named in mythology as the pokemon that expanded the sea by covering the land with torrential rain and towering tidal waves. It took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon. Other information is unavailable. _

"Look, it's Archie." May said, pointing to the far side of the pool. Ash nodded, his face turning serious.

"Let's get him."

The group rushed around the pool and came face-to-face with Archie, leader of Team Aqua.

"Archie, you are..."

The Orb Archie had stolen started to glow, and then Kyogre awoke from it's deep sleep. After a loud roar, it sunk into the water and disappeared. Archie was frantic.

"Kyogre was supposed to listen to me, but it isn't."

Just then, a hole in the ground appeared and an Onix appeared. Out of the hole came several Team Magma members, and bringing up the end of the line was Kenneth.

"Archie, your reign of terror is over."

"Kenneth? I thought you were with me?"

"You should have been careful about accepting me. By letting me know your plan, I was able to contact Team Magma and now we are here to shut you down: for good."

"Ohhh, I see. But maybe you should know I have awoken the giant pokemon Kyogre."

"Yeah, we know. Maybe you should go outside and see your damage for yourself?"

"What?"

"It's raining all over Hoenn. From Mossdeep City to Sootopolosis City to Rustboro City. If we don't stop it, Hoenn will be a big ocean in 24 hours. In 48 hours, Johto will be underwater, and in two days, the whole world will be submerged."

"We never meant for it to..."

"Yes, but it has happened and only by helping each other can we hope to stop it, right Maxie?"

The leader of Team Magma nodded, his face the grimmest of them all.

"Let's get to the surface."

The entire group, from Team Aqua to Team Magma to Ash and the others, rushed up to the surface. Once they arrived, they saw it was as dark as night, and it was raining harder than any of them had ever seen before.

"What have I done?" Archie asked. Maxie looked at him.

"The disturbance has been found to be originating from Sootopolis City. Let's go and stop this while we still can."

"I agree."

Archie and Maxie looked at Kenneth and the others.

"All of you have been helpful up to this point. But now, it has gone too far for kids to handle. We will take it from here."

With that, they ach summoned a flying pokemon and took off for Sootopolis City. Bridget looked at Kenneth.

"Aren't you with Team Aqua?"

"No. I faked it to get inside Team Aqua and discover their plan. I have a contact in Team Magma I contacted and together we decided to take Archie down. I see you guys beat me. I'm sorry for the deception, but I had to fake my best so it would seem real to them. Bridget, was Venusaur okay?"

"Nothing a Hyper Potion and a Burn Heal couldn't take care of. Do you think maybe next time you could warn me in advance?"

"I'll try. Raichu, do you believe me?"

"Raichu." (I do believe you.)

"Okay guys, lets get to Sootopolis City and stop Kyogre."  
"We don't have enough flying pokemon Ash."

Kenneth laughed.

"No, but I do have a Kadabra and it can teleport all of us. Kadabra, I choose you!"

Once Kadabra was out, he wasted no time.

"Kadabra, teleport us to Sootopolis City."

"Kadabra." (Hang onto your panties ladies)

The next instant they were in Sootopolis City. James looked at the others.

"My bet is the Cave of Origins."

"Okay, let's go."

They ran all the way to the Cave of Origins. Waiting for them was James' father, Wallace.

"Dad..."

"Hey son. I suppose you know about Kyogre?"

"We do?"

"Only one may go in, someone foreign to Sootpolis."

"Kenneth, you and Raichu..."

"No Ash. It's not our fate to stop Kyogre."

"Whose is it?"

"I believe it's yours. You and Pikachu can do it. Raichu shall accompany you. Raichu, you are to take orders from Ash while inside of the cave. Be careful."

They all nodded and Ash, Pikachu, and Raichu walked off from the main group and into the cave, heading on a crash course for the super-rare Kyogre.

An hour later, the rain stopped and Ash returned, a smile on his face, and an Ultra Ball in his hand. Misty looked stunned as Ash showed off his Ultra Ball.

"Ash, did you..."

"I used the Ultra Ball mom gave me to capture Kyogre. Kyogre is mine."

"Prophecy says if Kyogre is defeated in battle or captured, then the rain would end. Congratulations Ash." Wallace said, shaking Ash's hand.

"Thank you."

"Kids, you have taught me a lot. I am sorry for what has happened and I have given up on trying to make the seas larger. I doubt we will meet again, so fair well." Archie turned and walked off.

Later, at the Pokemon center, Ash and the others said good by to Kenneth and Bridget, The two had decided to travel together alone for a while.

"Ash, you did good my friend. I have a feeling we'll meet at the Hoenn League someday, battling for top spot. Good luck Ash Ketchum."

"Good Luck to you too Kenneth."

The two waved as they left for Mossdeep City. They all knew Kenneth was right about the Hoenn League, and the battle would be spectacular...


	6. The Fight

Three months later, Ash had seven of the eight Hoenn badges and they were now heading back to Sootopolis City to get his final badge. Misty had left for Cerulean City not long after the defeat of Team Aqua, but she had promised Ash and Brock that she would come and see them when, and as she had jokingly told Ash, _if_ Ash made it to the Hoenn League.

That night, they stayed at the Pokemon Center so their pokemon could all get some rest before Ash's big battle against Wallace.

As the others slept, Ash laid in his sleeping bag, unable to get any kind of sleep. This would be the battle for his final badge from the Hoenn League, and he was beyond nervous. However, he didn't think the nervousness was completely from the match. The past few months had been as normal as they had been before the Team Aqua incident, accept of course his feelings toward May. He had noticed how beautiful she had become, and he liked her, a lot. But, he knew she liked Drew, so he was not going to make a fool of himself, so he was not going to say anything about it to her, so she would probably never know what he thought about her. He looked around and saw May, asleep with Pikachu not far from her head, halfway between her and Ash.

_'She looks so innocent when she's asleep. I wish she knew how I felt, even though she would probably kill me. Oh well, can't have everything.'_

The next morning, Ash, May, Max, and Brock went to the Sootopolis City Gym to face Wallace for his final badge. The battle started easily enough. Wallace thanked Ash for stopping Kyogre in the Cave of Origins and then the battle officially commenced.

It was now down to one pokemon for each of them. Wallace sent out Milotic, and Ash chose Kyogre.

"Milotic, Water Pulse attack!"

"Kyogre, dodge and use Surf!"

Kyogre's surf attack hit Milotic, but the damage wasn't good enough to do any real harm to Milotic.

"Another Water Pulse!"

This time, the attack hit Kyogre head on. However, though the attack didn't do enough harm to defeat Kyogre, it did cause the giant water pokemon to become confused, and instead of attacking Milotic, Kyogre hurt itself.

"Kyogre!"

However, Kyogre could not snap out of it.

"Okay Milotic, finish it with a Take Down attack, now!"

"Kyogre, do something, anything!"

Then, something totally unexpected happened. As Milotic closed in on Kyogre, a burst of electricity shot out, completely encasing Kyogre in yellow light.

"What? No way! What's happening?"

"Ash? You didn't Kyogre could use Thunder?" Brock asked as Ash looked on in surprise.

"No, I..."

"Milotic is unable to battle, Kyogre is the winner. Victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"I did it!"

An hour later, the group was eating lunch, and Ash was still going on about his victory. Finally, it got to be so much for May that she leaned over and whispered something to Brock.

"Is there anyway to shut him up?"

"Nope. Normally, he can go on for three days after a big win like this."

"Oh brother."

"Brock, where did you say the Hoenn League Tournament was being held?" Ash said, finally calming down for a few seconds.

"Ever Grande City. It starts in one month, so you need to start training so you can do well. Have you chosen which Pokemon you will use in the battle?"

"Ummm..."

"Thought so. You need to get serious Ash. Luck and the skills of your pokemon can only get you so far."

Ash looked at May as she said this. Normally, she would support him, but this was unexpected.

"May, I have enough skill to win it?"

"Yeah, whatever Ash. You'll be out by the third round."

"Shut up May."

And that was where the argument began. At first, it was normal argument, but then it became more and more heated. Finally, Ash was as mad as he ever got.

"You should be happy for me! I finally got all eight of my badges, and now I am going to compete in the Hoenn League. But you have to criticize me. If only you knew how hard it was to win a real pokemon battle. But you're trying to be a Pokemon Coordinator, which is easier and more stupid and weaker. You could not last one day in my shoes."

Ash then said some things that crushed every ounce of feelings May possessed. As tears streamed down her eyes, she turned and run off, but not before looking at Ash.

"I don't want to see you again Ash! I hope you loose the tournament. Good bye. Max, after the tournament, you need to go home!"

As she run off, Ash wanted to chase after her, but Brock stopped him.

"Ash, she needs her time alone. She'll come back."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then leave her alone. After all, you said some mean things to her."

Ash sighed, but deep down, he knew Brock was right and he felt bad, but he didn't know what to do. Max, however, stood up.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go talk to her and try and bring her back."

Ash watched hopelessly, wondering if Max would be able to succeed.

**So, what did you think? Is this good-bye to May, or will she return? I think the result depends on the mood I'm in when I write the next chapter, and my mood depends on the number of reviews I receive. cough-hint-review-cough**


	7. Making Up

**So sorry it took so long to update, but here, at long last, is the end of Attack of Team Aqua. Now, before you go on, let me tell you all a couple of things. My OC, Kenneth, I have changed his name to Kitch, so remember that. And second, soon, there WILL be a sequal...and it will be great. So now, remembering I own not Pokemon or anything related, here is the final chapter.**

He knew he should feel elated at his victory, but he wasn't. He knew he should be jumping up and down with joy, so much so that his friends should have to hold him back, but he wasn't. He knew he was now moving on to the championship match tomorrow against Kitch, but he didn't care. Only one thing seemed to be penetrating Ash Ketchum's mind at the moment… … …she was gone, she was gone and she wouldn't be coming back; he would never see her again.

Max had been unsuccessful in talking his sister into staying for the tournament, though she had come back just long enough to talk to Brock, who promised that as soon as the tournament was over he would bring Max back to Petalburg City. May had thanked Brock and, acting like Ash had never even been born, she had left.

Ash shoved his way passed Misty and Brock and slowly made his way back to the bunks the competing trainers and their families were using, still wondering why he had been so stupid, why he had been so stupid that he had allowed his big mouth to force away the girl he cared so much about, the girl he…Ash cut his thought off right there, not bothering to think any further.

He fell to the bunk and closed his eyes, but then quickly opened them. The same thing had happened last night, causing him to get no more than an hour of sleep, because every time he closed his eyes, even to blink, May's beautiful face kept popping up.

"Honey, are you okay?" Delia Ketchum asked her son. Ash looked up and noticed she had shut the door and the two of them were alone.

"I miss her mom." Ash said, and he knew his mother knew who he was talking about. "I did something stupid and now she's gone and I'll probably never see her again."

"Honey, friendships can't grow and mature without conflict, but they can die if we don't fix the mistakes we make in them."

"Mom, what does…what does love feel like?" Ash's face went red at the question, and he felt more than a little awkward at the question, but he had to know, though he had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew the answer. Delia looked her son in the eye and thought before she answered.

"It's the best feeling in the world. It's kind of a feeling you get in the pit of your stomach, like he or she makes you whole-"

"I thought so."

"Honey, if you really care about May then you should be going after her. Like I just said, you've done made the mistake, so how are you going to fix it?"

"But if I go after her then I won't make it back by tomorrow, and I'll forfeit the tournament."

"Ash, there's always next year, but if you don't act now then you could lose May, so ask yourself…is it worth it?"

Ash got up and opened the door, turning back long enough to tell his mom he loved her, and then he was gone, Pikachu following close behind him.

As walked without stopping, traveling through Victory Road in what he was sure was record time, and then he stopped at the Pokemon Center to get some food and call Petalburg City Gym, but when he talked to Norman, he learned May had never made it there, and she was supposed to have been there two days ago, but she had never arrived.

"_I assumed the two of you had worked your differences out and she was staying for the duration of the tournament."_

"I've not seen her since she left."

"_Okay, I'm on my way right now…where are you calling me from Ash?"_

"The Pokemon Center outside of Victory Road."

"_I'm on my way." _And then Norman was gone. He hung up the phone receiver and walked outside, looking around as though Norman might drop right out of the sky.

As he looked around he noticed a forest off in the distance, well away from Victory Road, and though he didn't know why, Ash couldn't help but feel drawn towards it, like there was something in there that could help him solve all of his troubles.

"Pika?"

"I don't know Pikachu." Ash said, slowly walking closer towards the forest. Norman wouldn't be there for a while, so he knew he had time to check it out. "Come on Pikachu, let's go."

Ash and Pikachu walked into the forest, and once in they continued to go deeper. Ash noticed a set of footprints in the half-wet mud, and with that being the best lead he currently had he decided to take it, and so he followed the footprints ever deeper into the forest, and the deeper they went the darker it got, making it seem more like dusk than just early afternoon.

It seemed like they had been going forever when he came to a clearing, and on the far side stood a small shack; it was old, the front porch had caved in a long time ago, and vines covered the side and most of the roof.

He approached the shed slowly with Pikachu watching his back to make sure no one came up on him and surprised him, good or bad.

When he entered the building the it was impossible for him to see with the darkness of the inside. He fumbled in the dark until he found a light switch and flipped it up, illuminating the room in a dull orange glow.

And then he saw her. Lying on the floor, appearing to be asleep, was May, a poke ball still in her hand. Ash rushed forward and grabbed her, sitting her up next to him.

"Wake up May. Come on May, wake up." He cried out, but she didn't move. "Come on May, please wake up." But still, she didn't move.

"She won't wake up son." A deep voice said from behind him. Ash looked over his shoulder and saw a man approaching him. His face was older and wizened, battle hardened even, and his beard and mustache, which covered most of his jaw line and the area around him mouth, had streaks of gray running through them.

"Who are you…why won't May wake up; is she dead?"

"No, I fear she has suffered a fate far worse than death; her soul has been stolen from her body?"

"Her soul?"

"Yes, by a criminal who is attempting to use Human souls to increase the strength of pokemon by 300 percent and make them loyal to him and him alone."

"Is there a way for us to get it back?"

"The only way to get it back would be to travel to Mossdeep City and fight this maniac and defeat him, and then reverse the machine that stole her soul."

He grabbed May's body and then led Ash back to the Pokemon Center at the entrance of Victory Road. Nurse Joy let them lay the body in a room and then she locked the door so no one could get in there.

"So Ash, where do you want to go next?"

"Mossdeep…wait, how do you know my name?"

"I know things kid, after all, I'm an old man. Now come on, let's go before he completes this damndable device of his, because once completed he will easily control the fate of the planet."

Ash didn't know what to think of the older man, but he knew right now this man was his only lead in reviving May. They took the next ferry to Mossdeep City, which would mean for the next four and a half hours they had nothing to do but sit and wait.

Meanwhile, back at Ever Grand City, Kitch had arrived, looking for Ash, but to his dismay Ash had already left. Outside the sun was beginning to set, and Delia was now slightly worried about her son.

"I know May had a two day head start, but Ash should have been back by now. Oh, now I'm worried."

"Ash _does _have a habit of getting himself into trouble at the most important times." Misty admitted.

"Yes," Professor Oak said. "But he also has a knack of getting himself right back out."

"I do hope nothing has happened though." She said.

"Maybe I ought to see if I can track him down. There's a Pokemon Center on the other side of Victory Road, perhaps he's spending the night there."

"That could be." Brock agreed. "I'll go with you."

"So will I." Misty and Max added simultaneously.

"Bridget will kill me for leaving without telling her, but if something _has _happened to Ash then time is of the essence."

Kitch turned and with his three friends by his side walked outside, heading straight for Victory Road, Raichu jumping on his shoulder. However, he didn't get far before his blonde girlfriend had caught up to him, not slowing down a bit as she walked with him.

"And where, might I ask, are you going?"

"Looking for Ash."

"So you were going to leave without telling me?"

"No, I-"

"Yes you were, don't lie to me."

"I…uh…I don't want you to…uh…I don't want to put you into any possible danger…um…yeah, you're not buying that one, are you?"

"Nice work Einstein." Misty said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that definitely got you out of trouble there." Brock said too. Kitch shot them a quick look.

"Thanks guys, I know I can count on you for support."

"Raichu, Rai I Raichu."

"Oh gee _daddy, _I can't take care of myself of course. I mean, I only have a Venusaur, Swampert, Scyther, Flareon, Pidgeotto, and Steelix with me, so there's no way in the world I could defend myself if it came down to it." She said sarcastically. Kitch gave up instantly.

"Okay, you win. Bridget, would you like to accompany us?"

"Thank you Kitch." She said, taking him by the hand as they continued to walk.

"Man Bridget, you really have him trained." Misty said, causing him to laugh.

"That does." He bent down and kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"Okay guys, you can stop now, or at least get a room." Max said as though the kiss was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.

It was two hours before they had made it through the maze that made up the infamous Victory Road, but when they arrived at the Pokemon Center Ash was nowhere to be found. Kitch asked Nurse Joy if she had seen him, and Misty and Brock described him to her, and as it turned out she had seen him.

"He was with another man, and I heard them say something about going to Mossdeep City."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"Why would Ash be going to Mossdeep City? That's out of the way if he's going towards Petalburg City."

"Well, the next ferry to Mossdeep won't be until in the morning." Brock said thoughtfully.

"Well then," Kitch said, walking towards the exit with Raichu following right behind. "If the ferry's gone then we'll just make our own ferry."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked. He smiled and as an answer pulled a poke ball from his belt, showing it to the others. When they reached the pier he released the pokemon inside, which turned out to be his Gyarados.

"Gyarados will get us there fast enough, with more than enough time to spare. Well, you guys coming or what?" One by one they climbed onto Gyarados's back and, once he was sure everyone was securely on, Kitch ordered Gyarados to Mossdeep City.

Five hours later

Ash and his companion made their way through the island city of Mossdeep, not knowing that backup had just landed on the southern beach. Ash hadn't learned much about the old man, just that he had a wife and son he had left at home to go out training pokemon, but now he was on the trail of a man bent on taking over the world, but that was about it. He still hadn't mentioned his name, where he was from, or any personal information. Ash didn't like working with a man who happened to be so secretive, but he wasn't ready to dismiss the man's help just yet, not until he knew more about what was going on.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Just trust me Ash."

"Trust you? How can I trust you if I don't even know who you are."

"Look kid, some things you're better off not knowing, believe me."

"I'd at least like to know you're name."

"My name is Jax, but that's as much as you're getting."

"Okay, Jax, do you know where you're going."

"We're headed for that house right there." He said, pointing up ahead at a small log house that looked like most of the houses in the city.

Another thing Ash quickly learned was the man didn't really have any manners. He twisted the handle but they quickly learned it was locked. Not bothering to knock Jax simply kicked the door in, causing Ash to slightly flinch at the resulting loud _bang _made when the door connected with the ground.

The house on the inside was empty, but this didn't seem to worry Jax in the slightest bit. Instead, he walked over to the middle of the room, kicked the coffee table with such force it hit the far wall, and then pulled the rug back, revealing a large trap door. He opened the door and grabbed a poke ball from the inside of his coat.

"Go Mightyena!" The dark-type pokemon looked a lot like an over-grown wolf, and Ash knew it could be a dangerous pokemon to face. "Mightyena, down the chute, make sure we're clear." Mightyena jumped down the hole and three seconds later, barked out an all clear to its trainer. Jax knelt down and entered through the trapdoor next, and Ash quickly followed.

The hallway was dimly lit, and once Mightyena was safely in its poke ball they continued their search…though Ash didn't even know who they were looking for.

The dim hall led to a more brightly-lit central room, which had only one other door and looked a lot like a laboratory. Jax led Ash into the room beyond, but all they found was a young man wearing a white lab coat hunched over a computer.

As the door shut behind them he jumped up and turned around, guarding the computer with his life.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking nervous with his square-framed glasses.

"I'm Ash Ketchum-"

"We're looking for Warlord Jasper Von Pongledoff."

"You're too late to stop him; soon the power of the Heavens will power the Soul Snatcher and then the world will be ours…and I can't allow you to walk out of here now; you've seen too much. Machamp, Hitmonlee, go!"

"Okay Pikachu, show em' who's boss!"

"Go Tyranatar!" A pokemon appeared that looked a lot like a mutated rocky T-Rex, and though Ash had never encountered one before, he knew they were just as powerful as even a Machamp.

"Thunderbolt em' Pikachu!"

And as Pikachu hit them both with a powerful electrical attack, Jax was already finishing up Machamp.

"Hyper Beam Tyranatar!" The powerful blast rocketed forth from his mouth, slamming directly into Machamp's well-built chest. In a beam of red light Machamp returned to its poke ball, leaving Pikachu and Tyranatar to face an alone Hitmonlee. As Pikachu used another Thunderbolt, Tyranatar attacked using a head butt, and that was the end of the short-lived pokemon battle.

"Seize him Tyranatar!" And then Tyranatar was holding the scientist in his muscular hands, and though the poor man kicked and screamed, trying his best to escape, he was going nowhere.

"Now tell me, where is he?"

"He'll kill me!"

"That'll be merciful compared to what my Tyranatar can do, so I'm going to ask again; where is Warlord Pongledoff?"

"I'm not telling you!"

Tyranatar roared and raised the man a little higher so their faces were even, and this seemed to scare him enough to make him talk.

"Fine! He went to the Space Center to try and collect enough meteorites to power the soul snatcher machine! Now have this thing let me go."

"You heard the man Tyranatar, return." And then Tyranatar was back in its poke ball, leaving the defeated scientist to drop to the floor. "Come on Ash, we need to get to that Space Center."

Kitch, Misty, Brock, Bridget, and Max were now making their way through the main street there in Mossdeep, looking for any sign of Ash, but so far they were having no luck.

At least, not until they saw Ash emerge from a house with a strange man next to him, both of whom were running full speed down a smaller road.

"Hey guys, it's Ash! Come on, let's go!" Misty exclaimed, and all five of them took off, running full speed after Ash.

"Where…in the world…is he…going?" Misty asked in between breaths.

"It looks like he might be headed for the Space Center." Kitch said, pointing to a large, towering building up ahead.

"The Space-what, is my sister going to run away to Mars now? I knew she was always a little crazy, but-"

Sure enough Ash and his new friend ended up going into the Space Center, so naturally they followed him in, but what they saw when they walked through the massive double doors stopped them dead in their tracks.

Ash and the other man, whose name they still didn't know, were standing side by side in front of a mammoth of a man who had to weigh at least four hundred pound, though none of them could find a single ounce of fat on him, though with him turned away from them they couldn't fully see him.

"Hello Jasper, long time no see." The stranger next to Ash said in a casual voice, as though he were talking to a long-lost friend.

"Oh-ho, so Jax has returned once again…it's nice to see you too little brother."

"He's your _brother_?" Ash asked with a sharp look at the man standing next to him.

"Hey boy, you can't choose your family, even if they happen to be crazy brothers intent on taking over the world…all you can do is stop them."

"Oh, and who's your new friend little brother?"

"My name's Ash Ketchum, and you stole-"

"_Ketchum? _Oh-ho," Now the man was laughing in his deep voice, though the laughs sounded more like thunder than they did actual laughs. "Now that's a name I've not heard in a long time. And you…" He trailed off, looking at the other man. "Well Jax, my dear little brother, you sure know how to pick the right people for the job-"

"You stole May's soul and I'm here to get it back!"

"May? Who's….ah-ha-ha! You're talking about the little brat with the red suit and red bandanna I met in the forest outside of Victory Road. So she has a name huh…oh, I meant to say she _had _a name. She was rather pretty, but once my soul snatcher machine comes online as fully powered you will never…" He held a machine in his hands for them all to see.

Bridget put her finger to her mouth to tell Kitch, Misty, Brock and Max to be quite, and in her other hand she had a poke ball.

"Ever be…" Warlord Jasper continued. Bridget silently opened the ball to release Venusaur.

"Able to retrieve…" Bridget whispered something into Venusaur's ear. Venusaur said nothing but acted like it had understood perfectly.

"It." He finished, and as he finished his sentence, two massive vines shout out of the flower on Venusaur's back and flew through the air, grabbed the machine out of the man's hand, and Venusaur handed the machine, which turned out to be rather small, to his trainer, who smiled.

Ash, Jax, and Jasper all whirled around, and each had a different reaction to the five newcomers now standing there with the machine. Ash smiled a little dumbstrucked that they had followed him, Jax just looked neutral, but Jasper looked angry.

"Give me my soul snatcher back!"

"You want it, you gotta get through us first." Brock said.

"You guys came for me?"

"Ash, we're always keeping your scrawny butt out of trouble, do you know that?" Misty asked, though she was now smiling at her old friend.

"And I'll never get tired of it."

"So be it! Electabuzz, Magmar, go!"

"Get back in there Venusaur!"

"Go Typhlosion!"

"Pikachu!"

"I choose you Onix!"

"Go Golduck!

"Let's end this Tyranatar!"

Even outnumbered six to two, this Jasper guy didn't know how to give up.

"Electabuzz, Thunder! Magmar use Fire Blast!"

"Tyranatar, hit Electabuzz with Rock Throw!"

"Hydro Pump Magmar Golduck!"

Magmar was out the first hit, but Electabuzz was still in.

"Fire Blast Typhlosion!"

"Solar Beam Venusaur!"

"Tackle attack Onix!"

"Pikachu, Thunder!"

As the two electric attacks met midair, the three other attacks found their target, and Electabuzz fainted, forcing a shocked Jasper to return his final pokemon.

"You always were so arrogant big brother, arrogant to a fault. You have only two pokemon that, until now, have done all you need them to do. Well, you have lost, and your bid to seize control of the planet has ended in disaster. Now tell me, how do you work the soul snatcher?"

"I'm not done yet little brother. Regirock, Registeel, go!"

The two regies were tough, as tough as any pokemon most of them had ever faced. Kitch and Brock moved forward to battle, but Ash's voice calling out stopped them.

"No you guys, this is personal, and he's mine."

"Pikachu, Sceptile, go!" Ash now squared off with Jasper for control of the soul snatching machine.

"Pikachu, Thunder attack on Regirock and Sceptile hit Registeel with Razor Leaf!" But both attacks had little damage on their targets. Jasper smiled and with one word "Superpower" Both Pikachu and Sceptile took so much damage neither of the could stand.

"Return Sceptile. Go Corphish, go Swellow!"

Misty picked Pikachu off of the ground and Brock sprayed him with a super potion to help him heal faster.

"Corphish, hit Regirock with Bubblebeam! Swellow, use Ariel Ace on Registeel!"

The water attacked weakened Regirock, though he was still nowhere near fainting, and the same held true for Swellow and Registeel.

"Okay boys, time to finish these kids off once and for all. Use Superpower on those two, now!"

"No! Corphish use Hydro Pump to block the attacks! Swellow, use Whirlwind on Corphish's Hydro Pump to make a shield for you two."

Not only did the strategy work, but it actually sent the attacks back at their originators, and in that instant the battle was over, and Ash had won.

"Now tell us how to work the soul snatcher Jasper!" Jax yelled as the others rushed up to stand beside Ash.

"Go to hell, you'll never learn the secrets of the soul snatching machine-"

Ash brushed past them all and tackled the man to the ground and began pounding on his face, hitting every square inch of flesh he could reach. Brock and Jax quickly pulled him off of the man, knowing that, in the mood Ash was currently in he could kill Jasper, and then they probably would never learn how to work the machine.

However, as Ash was forcefully pulled from Jasper, he wasn't done just yet. He grabbed a nice-sized dagger from the man's cloak and lashed out at him, cutting a deep trench in his thigh, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Raichu, use Thunder Wave to paralyze Ash, now!" And then Ash too fell to the ground un able to move.

"Wait," Bridget suddenly exclaimed. "I think I know how to work this. It's crude, but if we can get to May's body… …yes, I can do it."

"Let's go then, we haven't a moment to lose." Jax said, picking Ash's paralyzed body up and taking him outside as the others recalled the pokemon. Once outside they repelled the effect of Raichu's Thunder Wave.

"Sorry Ash," Kitch said apologetically. "But I don't think going to jail for murder in Mossdeep City isn't exactly the best way to help May."

"But he wasn't going to tell us-"

"Bridget is pretty good at science, and she reckons she can work it."

"Okay then, let's go!"

Six hours later

It seemed to take forever for them to get back to the Pokemon Center May's body had been left at, but when they did Bridget, Misty, and Nurse Joy went into the room, shutting the door behind them, leaving the boys outside in the lobby to wait and worry on whether or not they would be able to save her.

No sooner had the door shut than the main doors opened back up and Norman and Caroline came rushing in, stopping right in front of Ash.

"Where is she Ash?" He asked.

"Nurse Joy is that room," Ash said, pointing to the door. "I found her in the forest off from Victory Road, and Jax here told me her soul had been stolen, so we brought her here and tracked the thief down to Mossdeep City and fought him, and we got her soul back, so now they're trying to heal her."

"I'll go check on her Norman." May's mother said, disappearing behind the door seconds later. For the next half hour no one said anything, but they all just sat there looking down at the floor.

But they soon learned that their patience had paid off. Nurse Joy led the others out, shut the door softly behind her, and approached the boys, all of whom looked up.

"Well," the pokemon nurse said, sensing the unasked question. "She's as good as new. She's getting dressed right now but then she'll be out."

They all cheered, now smiling, even Kitch, who was normally the type of guy who just stared there and looked ahead in space when these situations came up, was smiling and cheering loudly.

"Oh crap!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Ash, our championship match is in four hours!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about it."

"It'll take us at least two hours to get through Victory Road and back to the stadium-"

"That's why we brought this." A voice said from the doorway. They turned to see Professors Oak and Birch walking towards them, and as the two professor arrived, the room door opened and May walked out, dressed up in the same usual suit, but now she looked much better and happier than she had in a while.

Everyone took turns hugging her and welcoming her back, but for some reason Ash said nothing to her, not even as they got into the helicopter and flew over Victory Road to the stadium.

Finally, with only one hour remaining before the championship match, Ash got up the courage to go and talk to her…lucky for his she was alone when he found her sitting on the edge of the large lake at foot of Trainer's Village.

"How are you feeling May?"

"Much better."

"Are you…um…are you still mad at me?"

"No, not really. I mean, from what Misty told me it's you who defeated that warlord Jasper guy and saved my life, even if you did go a little overboard."

"They told you about that?"

"Yeah, they told me everything…I actually think it's kinda sweet. I also heard how strong his Regirock and Registeel were; are Sceptile and Pikachu going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Pikachu is still walking, but he's clearly in pain from the attack, and Sceptile's too weak too battle, and so are Corphish and Swellow…but I did promise Kitch I would give him the best I had."

"Ash, thanks for coming after me." She reached over and hugged him, and he happily returned the hug.

"You're welcome. I owed you after all; remember what I did?"

"And I'm sorry I went off on you. Can you forgive me?"

"I already had…so, can I count on you to be there in my corner later when I become champion?"

"You better believe it." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now come on, let's go get ready for the match."

Ash and May were in the lobby of the cabin Ash and his mom were sharing, along with Misty, Brock, Max, May, and her parents. As they talked the door opened and Jax walked in, intending on telling Ash thanks for his help, but when he saw the woman standing next to him, and when she saw him, everything stopped.

"Delia?"

"Jax?"

"You two…know each other?" Ash asked, looking from his mother to Jax and then back at his mother.

"Yeah…Ash, is this the man who helped you recover the soul snatcher?"

"Yes, his name is-"

"Jax?"

"So you two _do _know each other."

"Of course I know her Ash…she's my wife."

"Your wife? But then that would make me…" Ash made the connection and fainted right there on the spot.

When he came to, about five minutes later, he saw everyone had cleared out, expect for his mother and the man claiming to be his father.

"Oh good, you're up."

"But if you're my dad, then where have you been all these years?"

"Not long after I left out, I found out my brother had went over to the Dark Side, so I went after him, and for the past six years I've been following him, stopping him at every turn and corner, until finally today, you killed him?"

"He died?"

"Relax son, the police won't do anything."

"So maybe now we can be a real family."

"That is up to your mother, and it'll be a lot of work, but if she doesn't mind, then yes, I'd like that."

One hour later, the Hoenn League Championship Match: Kitch vs. Ash

"_And now ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final round of the Hoenn League Championship! Introducing first, the red trainer, hailing from Pallet Town, Kanto, please give it up for Ash Ketchum!"_

Ash walked out onto the battlefield, Pikachu now on his shoulder. All around him the stadium exploded in cheers and applause.

"_And his opponent, the blue trainer, hailing from New Bark Town, Johto, Kitch Grant!"_

Ash watched across from him for almost two minutes before Kitch finally arrived, to the continued cheers and applause of the crowd, and when he did finally come out he was holding not a poke ball in his hand, but a microphone. He didn't stop in the white box where trainers stood when battling, but continued walking until he was standing in front of Ash. Now Ash was just confused, not knowing what his new friend would do, at least, not until he began to speak. All around them the crowd went quiet as he began to spoke, hanging on to each word.

"_I have made today perhaps the most difficult decision of my career as a Pokemon trainer. Many people, trainers included, believe the key to becoming a Pokemon Master is to have the best team of pokemon, to have the strongest pokemon of any trainer._

"_But the real key to becoming the best trainer in the world is nothing like that. The best trainer in the world should have a strong, loving bond with his friends, and especially with his pokemon, for without them he, or she, will not get anywhere._

"_When presented with a choice of whether to compete in a championship match or go and help a friend who's in trouble, the best trainer will make the right choice, and will stop at nothing to help that friend. And now, with that in mind, I know, without a shadow of a doubt, I am standing here today in Ever Grande City, facing the best pokemon trainer I have ever met. Ash, yesterday you risked forfeiting the championship to help a friend, and thanks to your efforts her life was saved; that is a choice not many of the Pokemon Masters of the Elite Four could truly face, and yet you did it, without thinking twice. So it gives me great honor to surrender the championship to you, Ash Ketchum, and name you the new Hoenn Pokemon Master Champion."_

And then the stadium exploded with cheers and applause like never before.

Later that night at the end of tournament ball, Ash, having officially been named the Hoenn Champion, was dancing, yes, he was dancing with May.

"I don't know Ash." She was teasing. "Being your girlfriend is a lot of hard work. I mean, the arguing, the walking, the fighting…" She laughed and hugged him again as his hands continued to hold the silk of her blue strapless dress around her waist. Even he had to admit her hair was beautifully done, though she wore a blue bandanna, like the red one she always wore, and a beautiful blue bow in her hair. "I'm joking Ash, I'd love to…after all, I love arguing with you, because then we get to make up."

"Like this?" And then he kissed her beautiful lips, and though neither of them saw it, across the way, Norman and Caroline were watching.

"What do you think Norman?"

"I think that if they keep this up then one day soon we'll be welcoming him into the family."

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't think I would mind that one bit, and neither would you."

"And I think you're right."

**SEQUEL FORTHCOMING SOON!!**


End file.
